1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cylindrical member, a cylindrical member for an image forming apparatus, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
Since aluminum or an aluminum alloy has characteristics such as a low weight, a high strength, and high workability, various cylindrical members made of aluminum are used, such as cylindrical containers, e.g., containers for beverages and containers for oil-based pens, and supports of members for image forming apparatuses, e.g., electrophotographic photoreceptors, conductive rolls, and fixing rolls.